


你不尊老, 则我不爱幼

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 发泄, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 姐弟, 师生, 年上, 强迫, 打屁股, 收拾熊孩子, 暴力, 未完待续, 未完结, 温馨, 现代, 男贝, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的脑洞随笔。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）了解我文风的朋友应该知道，我是没有主动去写过传统训诫文的。而这个文是在别的楼主那里，一时兴起接的人设和梗。后面会不会发展成尺度过大的情节我也还没想好……女主：夏寒，18岁，高挑冷艳，失恋的大一新生，努力而有正义感。男主：小丁，12岁，同龄人里的小老大，性格叛逆，不屑于管教。
Kudos: 4





	你不尊老, 则我不爱幼

**Chapter 1**

夏寒心情不太好，因为她今天失恋了。

准确的说，是告白失败。

“夏寒同学…对不起……”

“不是你不好……是你太优秀了…我觉得我……有点配不上你……”

这一天，是夏寒上了大学之后的第一个国庆假期前夕。

裹杂着秋雨，一盆冷水浇灭了她对大学生活满心的热血向往。

她回到学校附近自己的租房，洗了个澡，却也没洗去一身的怨气。

唉，下楼买点零食回来吧……

没化妆、没打扮，她就穿着T恤大短裤，小跑下了楼。

……

“嗯？”刚走到大门口，发现水果摊前吵嚷得厉害。

事情发生的很快，竟然是两拨不良少年在打群架。群架的结果不知道如何，倒是有几个主意正的，拿了人家摊子上的水果当武器，给扔砸个稀烂。

几个怕事的孩子见状一哄而散，剩下的零星几个又和摊主推搡了起来！

夏寒眼神好使，还注意到其中有的孩子下半身绑着某校的校服。

怎么？还是小学生吗？

摊主这边还是个老太太。一边是老、一边是幼，旁人谁也没胆子插手。

老太太望着雨后满街掺着烂泥的烂水果，气得声嘶力竭，直骂这帮崽子没教养。

领头的小孩仿佛被踩了尾巴，不甘示弱地回骂起来，脏字层出不穷、花样百出。

其他留下的小孩倒是是在劝“丁哥”快点走。

“你太优秀了……”夏寒的脑海中突然浮现出了那句话。

优秀？难道不是你们做人的标准太低了吗？

“啪。”她叹气的功夫中，已经抓住了丁小子的手腕。这小子又抓起了人家摊子上的水果，似乎还想往老太太身上砸。

“我*你妈，你以为你他妈是谁？穿这么骚，出来卖*啊？……”

“啊――！”

伴随着臭小子的痛叫，水果摊瞬间变得安静了。

离得近的几个孩子，似乎还听见了刚才老大胳膊上传来的“嘎嘣”的声音。再看到夏寒变得阴沉的表情，一瞬间头也不回地作鸟兽散了。

“实在对不起，我弟弟给你添麻烦了。”

夏寒将一百块钱放在水果摊上，就这么拽着小孩的手腕走了。

……

因为实在太痛了，丁小子完全没有力气去挣扎，想咬她一口都做不到，似乎连怒骂的劲也憋在了嗓子眼里。

到最后，竟是痛得昏了过去。

“啊！啊——！”

这是哪？我怎么了？到底要干什么？

他的痛苦和愤怒无处发泄。手腕背在身后，被绳子捆得严严实实，脚腕也是。眼睛被蒙住，嘴巴被堵住，只能用嗓子尖声地叫。脱臼的胳膊这才刚刚安上，整个身体就像虚脱了一样，像条无力的小虫瘫在地上。

“本来我还想报警来的。”上面传来女人的声音，“但我突然有了别的想法。”

他倒还算聪明，明白自己的处境，没再发出刺耳的叫声，喘息着听着。

嗯，当然聪明了，那脏话可都是一套一套的。

“呵呵，你比我优秀多了，比不上比不上。不过有一点我们很像，你看，你不尊老，而我，不爱幼。”

“其实有时候我也喜欢小孩的，不过，至少得是乖孩子才行。”

“刚才这些话我不管你听不听得懂，下面你给我听好了。你刚才的所作所为惹我生气了，所以你必须为此付出应有的代价。不过如果你乖乖的，我可以考虑从轻处理。听懂了就点点头。”

他在发抖，她觉得他是气得发抖，因为她紧紧踩着的他的背传来挣扎的意图。

不过最后他只能点了点头。

哼，没想到这么容易就屈服了？

夏寒想着，摘下了他的眼罩，没有漏过那一丝惶恐。

嘴里的东西就不拿出来了，怕你一不小心说错话，我控制不好力道。”她松开脚，“可别想从我这逃跑，没有钥匙你是出不去的。嗯，再断一次胳膊就更出不去了。”

“哼！”小丁已经差不多猜到了。

想打我出气？那就打呗！哪来那么多废话！谁怕谁啊！

“过来，趴到我腿上。”

他的眼中闪过疑惑的光。

“怎么？小孩不乖当然是要狠狠打屁股了。”

“我乌拉乌拉乌拉…”听音调大概又是那句国骂。

夏寒从沙发上起身，走到了地上眼睛瞪得溜圆的小孩旁边。

“！！！！”他的嗓子里挤出尖利的噪音，企图喝退她的魔爪。

“哎，先听我说一句你再叫唤。”

他突兀地收声，没来由地觉得，面前的女人一张漂亮脸笑得好阴森。

“你觉得你这样我就会放过你吗？”

“你这样喊，嗓子是会喊哑的。不如留着点嗓子说点好听的，我可能还会对你的屁股留点情面。”

他似乎嘟囔着说了句什么，从表情判断估计又是句脏话。

“呵，我告诉你，以后最好说话做事前多长点脑子。”

捏着他的胳膊，夏寒想把他整个拽起来，他抵触地反方向用着力。

她微微一笑，用另一只手绕到他腰的另一侧。

“唔嗯！！”小丁一个抽气，反射一般躲开了搔痒他的手，却正撞进她的怀里。

突如其来的莫名感觉让他不知所措，麻木中就被她扔到了她的腿桌上。

她不依不饶地又在他外面的腰侧戳了戳，他激灵着往里滚。

“嗯嗯——！！”他颤声摇着头。他怕痒。

满腔的怒意掺上了不属于自己想法的笑意，转变为惧意。

呵，小鬼。

牢牢把他的手腕按在背上，屁股高高顶起。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”

夏寒当然不是来逗小孩儿玩的，一固定好小丁，巴掌立马就落了下来。

小丁疯狂地挣扎着，她面无表情地拿起准备好的鸡毛掸子，狠狠抽在他高高飞起的小腿上。

“老实点，今天打到你学乖为止。”

“嗖——啪！”狠狠地一鸡毛掸子抽在他的屁股上。

“唔——！”小孩儿的身体痛得一弹，然后开始继续挣扎。

“你，啪！以为，啪！你的屁股，啪！能躲到哪里去？啪！啪！啪！”

“唔——！唔——！……”

用鸡毛掸子抽了二三十下，臭小子终于放弃了挣扎，传来了抽抽嗒嗒的声音。

“知道错了？”

他吸着鼻涕，不做声也不动弹，只有双腿在微微张合着打颤。

“嗖——啪！说话！”

“乌乌拉乌拉乌拉……”

带着哭音，夏寒听不清他到底是在骂人还是认错。松开他的腰，让他落跪在地上，把他嘴里的东西拿了出来。

“知道错了吗？”

“……”他低着头，反而不说话了。

“所以刚才还是在骂我是吧？”

因为先前挣扎过度没了力气，这次倒是轻松地把他拎了起来。

夏寒刚想把他扔回到腿上，他却出了声。

“没有…”

“什么没有？”

“刚、刚才没骂你……”

“哦，知道错了吗？”

“……”

基本不用理会小孩儿无力的挣扎，再次把他按回了腿上。

“别……！”

感觉到夏寒的手去脱他的裤子，他的声音里面已经满是恐慌。

“我知道错了！知道错了！”他趴在那里，连连呼喊。

“知道晚了，我都问了三遍了。”夏寒二话不说，扒掉了他的外裤。

“不要！”

内裤上意外地印着萌萌的小熊。

“你的小裤裤很可爱啊。”

“啪！”说着就是一巴掌。

“我*你妈！”

夏寒应声脱掉了他的内裤，把一堆裤子都堆到了他的脚腕。

“你——！”

“你的屁股比你的性格可爱多了，现在被打的红红的，一棱一棱的呢。”

“……”小丁已经不知道骂些什么好了。

“如果你不说点好听的，一会儿你的屁股就得姹紫嫣红了。”

“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”

臀肉被巴掌响亮拍打的声音，让他的耳朵都变成了红色。

“住…手……”他想生气地吼叫，却发现嗓子哑了。说出来的话，末尾反而带上了哀求的意味。

“别打了……”

“求你了……”

“我错了……”

“我知道错了……”

“怎么？不想再尝尝鸡毛掸子打光屁股的滋味了？”

“……”回答她的，是他的抽噎。

她的巴掌停了下来，他的屁股微微起伏着。

“错哪了？”

“……”

夏寒挑了挑眉，拿起一旁的鸡毛掸子。

“嗖——啪！”

“啊！别！别打！我知道错……我知…”

“嗖——啪！”

“啊呜呜呜啊……”他已经痛得大哭起来。

“错哪了？”夏寒高声责问。

“错…我，我再也不骂你了……”

“还有呢？”

“还……”

“嗖——啪！”

“还有！还，还有……”他哭得越来越无助，整个小身板都在发抖。

“还有什么？”

“还有……”他已经做好了再挨一鸡毛掸子的心理准备。

“你学会尊老，我就可以爱幼。”

“……我，我会去道歉……”

“唉——”夏寒把手放在了小丁的屁股上，感受着滚烫，“你说怎么办？你都哭成这样了，可是我还没打够啊。”

“……”

“饶……”

“说什么呢？又在骂我？”

“没——有！”这一声，是真的认栽委屈起来了。

“哟，刚才不是挺能耐的吗？”

她一放手，小丁就立马向后蜷跪，坠落在地。滚烫的屁股挨到冰凉的脚后跟，差点痛得他又扑到她腿上。

“起来起来，没完事呢！”

夏寒却是站起身，再次拎起他扔上了沙发。小丁心里自然是抗拒着，但根本不敢再反抗，只得僵硬着趴在上面。

余光里看见她回手拿起了鸡毛掸子，小孩儿忍不住一哆嗦，哑着嗓子告饶：“别、别打了……求你了…我、我我真的知道错了！再也不敢了！”

“以后你敢不敢关我什么事。”她再次踩上他的腰，掸子在他屁股上轻轻摩擦，身下传来他惊恐的呜咽。

“你好好想想，都不知道你哪来的胆子张口骂人。我这算是有分寸的，只打算教训教训你。要是碰见个脾气爆的，小心被人用西瓜刀砍。”

鸡毛掸子没有用力去抽，她只是不轻不重地拍打着他红肿无比的小屁股，却照样疼得他浑身抽搐。

“没骂了…不敢骂了…呃呜……”

“我这么照顾你，你还不说点好听的谢谢我？”小丁已经没有力气生气了，带着哑音抽噎着：

“谢…谢……”

话说出来，倒是别有一番委屈的语气，让他自己都羞于承认。

不过这倒是成功让夏寒停了手。她拿开脚，蹲到无力动弹的小孩面前。

满脸狼狈的小丁和她四目交接，顿时觉得尴尬无比，把脑袋转进了里侧。

事到如今干什么还露出担心的表情来？！真是恶心！

“乖乖在这趴着，你最好别动，我马上回来。”

没动静，夏寒自认他应该听见了，况且他这样子也没法动弹，便转身走开了。

她回来了，他下意识地浑身一紧。

“把脸转过来。”

干什么？这回要扇脸吗？

小丁犹豫着，一点也不想照做。

“算了，就这样吧。”

什么东西凑近了脸，他立马反射般的把脸埋了起来。

夏寒自有办法，一手穿过他汗湿的头发，把他的脑袋向后拽了起来，另一手再次拿着毛巾伸了过去。

一切来得太快，除了本能地闭上了眼，小丁甚至都没来得及想些什么，脸就已经被囫囵个地抹了好几下，然后夏寒就松了手。接着耳朵、脖子，甚至后背，都被伸进衣服简单做了个擦拭。

之后夏寒又回头走了。

“小子你别动昂，没完事呢。”

温热的水分渐渐蒸发，小丁感觉躁热也跟着被带走了。

有身体上的，也有心里面的。

“哎我…！”她换了毛巾回来，这回却是冰凉冰凉，BIA地一下整个盖到了他的屁股上，让小丁废了好大的劲才把脏活咽了回去。

“嗯？你想说什么？”

“没、没想说什么…就、就是太冰了……”

“这是正常地下自来水的温度，平时只会觉得凉快，是你的屁股太烫了，倒是正好可以当个冰敷。”

“……”小丁觉得脸上更烫，“不、不用敷了……”

“难道你以后想一直屁股疼？”

“我……”

“现在知道疼了？人家那水果是费了多大的劲运过来的，我看着那一地我都心疼，更不用提那老太太了。以后不能糟践别人东西了听见没？不然还得遭报应。”

她倒不是想教育他什么，只觉得自己是在陈述一个客观的事实。

“听…见了……”

小丁是觉得疼，但似乎觉得更臊得慌——余光里似乎看到一旁的她正在从药箱里翻找药膏。

打人就打人，装哪门子的好心！可恶！脸算是彻底丢光了……

“我、我不上药…！”小孩红着脸向沙发内侧蹭着。

“为什么？”夏寒奇怪地打量着小丁，他却没有回应，只是埋起脸不去看她。

当她抹满药膏的手一碰到他的屁股，他便立刻又开始挣扎起来。

她两手都是黏黏的药，不方便动手，只好凶巴巴地斥道：“没疼够是吧？”

小丁一听，顿时僵住。

“你现在有两个选择：一，现在乖乖上药；二，我再教教你规矩，直到你肯乖乖上药为止。”她用沾着药的手轻轻拍打着他的屁股，发出粘腻的声响，“你小子这么聪明，应该知道选哪个最好对吧？”

“……”小丁发颤地乖乖趴好，气得眼泪在眼眶里滴溜溜转。

“呃…！呃……”随着她在硬块上揉动，他抑制不住地泻出了痛呼，委屈地小声哀求着，“能不能…轻点……”

“你这算是撒娇吗？”夏寒好笑地收了点力度，“那倒是再说点好听的来求我啊。”

他不再吐一个字，用后脑勺对着她，只有抽噎中不均匀的喘息证明他还在吃痛。

等药膏吸收进了皮肤，她半抱着帮他提上了裤子。

“我…我自己穿……！”他还是终于忍不往发声。

“做错事的小坏蛋没有选择的权利。”夏寒一边在他耳边应答着，一边用手拧了一把他红肿的臀肉。

“啊……呃你t…！”如果不是他的手还绑着，她的脸怕是要被挠花。

“嗯？你想说什么？”裤子穿好，夏寒在小孩儿背后揽着他的腰，用威胁的语气在他耳边轻声问道。

“没…什么……”穿裤子时产生的摩擦还在累加疼痛，小丁暗自咬牙。他可不希望她再把他的裤子脱下去，再用掸子之类的东西对他的身后做些什么。

“看来这回是真的学乖了呢。”她拎了拎他手腕上的绳结，“那我就给你解开了。”

小丁僵硬地站在沙发边上任由她摆布，虽然很想攥着拳头给她那漂亮的脸印几个印儿，怛屁股的刺痛一直在断断续续地折磨提醒，最后只得默默揉了揉手腕上的勒痕，悻悻作罢。

“好了，这都要到晚上了。”夏寒也不多调戏小孩儿，自顾自地去门口穿鞋，“看你那样子，都折腾没劲儿了吧？姐姐送你回家吃饭。”

小丁满脸疑惑地望着忽然转性的女人，皱着眉嘟囔着，“我不想回家。”

“又偷偷骂我什么呢？”

“谁骂你，你被害妄想啊？！我说我不回家！”

夏寒挑眉打量着又大吼出声的小孩儿，小丁瞪大的双目接触到她眼中诡异的笑意，顿时没了底气，低头抓着自己裤子的边缝退了两步。

“怎么？觉得被打屁股心里委屈？我还得留你吃顿饭道歉呗？”她没紧逼过去，抱臂倚在门边，好笑地嘲讽，“我以为你巴不得赶紧从这里出去呢。”

“我又没说我要呆在这儿！刚才本来就是我自言自……你、你放我出去！”小孩儿懊恼地在原地跺脚。可恶，我干嘛要跟这女人说没用的话！

夏寒望着似乎想立刻出去，又不愿意接近有她挡着的门前的小丁，若有所思地弯了嘴角：“那你大晚上的要去哪儿啊？”

“用不着你管！多管闲事……”他咬牙切齿地忍着脏字。

“怎么说话呢？”

小孩儿的恼怒被她威严的声音一下子压成了惊慌，夏寒只不过站直了身子，却吓得小丁整个退到角落去了。

“我错了…我什么也没说……”他颤声告饶着，大概只有把屁股藏起来，他才能有安全感。

“你不是说不想呆在这儿了吗？想躲哪儿去？”她叹了口气，“我不碰你，赶紧跟我出来。”

“……”他打着哆嗦不敢过去。

“刚才你不是说好了要去水果摊道歉的吗？难道你准备说话不算数？”夏寒冷冷地开门走进了楼道，侧身斜睨着远处的小孩儿，“你是自己出来，还是让我拽你出来？”


End file.
